Naruto Akkipuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 5
'Naruto Akkipuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 5 '''is hypothetical action-packed video game based on the entire '''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja '''series. It's exclusivley released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Story The game covers up the entire Naruto story, starting with Hashirama's battle with Madara all the way to Naruto's final battle with Owari and the Dark Nine-Tails. It also takes other stories from Dragon Ball and Bleach. Gameplay The gameplay style is based on the entire ''Ultimate Ninja Storm series with some extra features from the entire Ultimate Ninja Series, Dragon Ball Series, Bleach series and some new settings. It will also have the same settings from Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, like Two-Stage Awakening and Character Types (Ultimate Jutsu, Awakening & Support). Characters will now have bigger health meters, which are indicated by a green gauge above their portrait, as in the Raging Blast series. The amount of health "gauges" are determined by small orbs above the gauge. 1-5 orbs will indicate how man health gauges are present, a red flashing gauge with no orb indicates that the character is down to their last bit of health. Instead of the Chakra gauge in this game, there are now two energy gauges: one is the Chakra Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform and use their jutsu. A new setting in the chakra gauge is that it now has a numbered gauge and characters can now use 3 special attacks based on the number gauge. Characters can now use two jutsu in battle. One is the regular along with its' air or enhanced feature, and the other can be activated by using the chakra and attack buttons along with moving the left thumbstick to the left or right. The other number gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Jutsu can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4, and can only be used by Ultimate Jutsu Type characters. Ultimate Jutsu Type characters can also use Team Ultimate Jutsu with 1 or 2 support characters to perform devastating team attacks. Some Ultimate Jutsu type characters can have up to two ultimate attacks. They can equip only one during battle, and it allows them to have different awakenings when they equip to one of the Ultimate Jutsus. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Nine-Tails Chakra Mode or Mangekyo Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Chakra Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast form and the Uchihas' Susano'o, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Certain awakenings can now be chosen before battle, so that characters will multiple forms will be able to access them. Two-Stage Awakenings can only be accessed by Awakening characters. The Two-Stage Awakening allows characters to use Instant Awakening and Adversity Awakening. Instant Awakening can be activated at any time using the Chakra Meter. Adversity Awakenings can be activated using the Chakra or Ultimate Meters with certain conditions (Low amount of Health or Defeated when all health gauges are zero). A new setting to this game is that 1 character will now have two other characters to battle alongside with and still have two others for support like the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z game. There is also "Shadowblur Skirmish" where two characters dash at each other, resulting in the players needing to spin the left stick of their controller to overpower of the other. The winner of the shadowblur skirmish will land an additional blow to the one who lost. As mentioned before, this game features large, desctructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as Konoha is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage's Mansion. Though only large size stages can have expanded view. Boss battles will still be present in the game and it will also be added to the Dragon Ball and Bleach stories. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer Bee and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from their battle with each other. Chapters Part I (Boyhood) *Prologue: History of Konoha *Chapter 1: Genin Training *Chapter 2: The Land of Waves *Chapter 3: The Chunin Exams *Chapter 4: The Destruction of Konoha *Chapter 5: The Search for Tsunade *Chapter 6: Chasing Sasuke *Fragment: The Kakashi Chronicles Part II (Shippuden First-Half) *Chapter 7: Homecoming of Naruto *Chapter 8: Rescue the Kazekage *Chapter 9: Their Reunion *Chapter 10: The Immortal Akastuki *Chapter 11: Hebi Formation *Chapter 12: The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant *Chapter 13: The Hunt for Itachi *Chapter 14: The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki *Fragment: Sasuke vs The Eight-Tails Part III (Shippuden Second-Half) *Chapter 15: The Kage Summit *Chapter 16: Team Seven's Reunion *Chapter 17: Preparing for War *Chapter 18: Confining the Jinchuriki *Chapter 19: The War Begins *Chapter 20: The Ten-Tails' Revival *Chapter 21: The Ones Who Knows Everything *Chapter 22: Team Seven Reborn! *Chapter 23: The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki *Chapter 24: Madara's Resurrection *Chapter 25: The Infinite Tsukyomi *Fragment: Road to Ninja Part IV (Pre-Akkipuden) *Chapter 26: A New Enemy *Chapter 27: The New Generation *Chapter 28: Old Enemies Return *Chapter 29: The Dreaded Kihei *Chapter 30: Assault on the Summit *Chapter 31: The New Chunin Exams *Chapter 32: Second Invasion Begins *Chapter 33: The Secret of the Jinchuuriki *Fragment: Naruto Akkipuden Movies (1-3) Part V (Post-Akkipuden) *Chapter 34: Preparing for Battle *Chapter 35: Naruto's Plan *Chapter 36: The Birth of Gingka *Chapter 37: Owari's Invasion Begins! *Chapter 38: The Dark Nine-Tails *Final Chapter: The Way to Peace *Fragment: Naruto Akkipuden Movies (4-6) Dragon Ball Chapters *Prologue: Attack on Planet Vegeta *Chapter 1: Invasion of the Saiyans *Chapter 2: Planet Namek at War *Chapter 3: Enter Frieza! *Chapter 4: A New Super Saiyan *Chapter 5: The Fearsome Androids *Chapter 6: The Power of Cell *Chapter 7: Invasion of Majin Buu *Chapter 8: The Fusion Technique *Chapter 9: The Ultimate Majin *Chapter 10: Baby's Invasion *Chapter 11: The Ultimate Android *Final Chapter: Reign of the Shadow Dragons *Fragment: Dragon Ball Z Movies Bleach Chapters *Prologue: The Soul Reaper! *Chapter 1: Enter the Soul Society *Chapter 2: Resuce Rukia *Chapter 3: Enter the Arranchars! *Chapter 4: Welcome to Heueco Mundo *Chapter 5: Ichgio vs Grimmjow! *Chapter 6: The Battle Between Soul Repaers & Espadas! *Chapter 7: Aizen Appears *Chapter 8: The Final Getsuga Tensho *Chapter 9: The Secret of Fullbring *Final Chapter: The Substitute Soul Reaper *Fragment: Bleach Movies Playable Characters Contains over more than 220 characters. An asterisk (*) indicates an Awakening that may be selected before battle. Parentheses () indicate versions of certain characters and Awakenings. All characters are set as their current Fourth Shinobi World War variations. Secondary bulleted lists are the three special attacks each characters have, including those in awakened stages. Tertiary bulleted lists are the characters' alternate costumes. *Young Naruto Uzumaki (Vermillion Chakra Mode*, One-Tailed Cloak*) **Costumes: Default/Pajamas/The Green Beast/Magna Pilot *Teen Naruto Uzumaki (One-Tailed Cloak*, Four-Tailed Form) **Costumes: Default/Student Naruto *Sage Naruto Uzumaki (Six-Tailed Form) *Naruto Uzumaki (Fourth Shinobi World War) (Sage Mode*, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*) **Costumes: Default/Samurai Outfit/Hokage Costume/Goku Costume/Dark Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki (Tailed Beast Mode) (Kurama Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage of Six Path's Power'') (Ashura's' Sage Mode*) *Naruto Uzumaki ''(Pre-Akkipuden) (Sage Mode*, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Naruto/Sage Mode Outfit/Student Naruto/Samurai Outfit/Goku Costume *Naruto Uzumaki (Post-Akkipuden) (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*, Tailed Beast Mode*, Kurama Mode) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Naruto/Hokage Costume/Goku Costume/Pirate Outfit/Kimono Outfit *Naruske (Mangekyo Tailed Beast Mode*, Susano'o Armor Kurama Mode, Six Paths' Mode) *Gingka Kurogane (Pre-Akkipuden) (Crimson Chakra Mode*, One-Tailed Cloak*) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Gingka/Pajamas *Gingka Kurogane (Post-Akkipuden) (Three-Tailed Form, Sage Mode*, Four-Tails Chakra Mode*) *Ginobu (Sage Sharingan Mode*, Mangekyo Chakra Mode*) *Shinobu Harada (Pre-Akkipuden) (Blue Fang Mode, Sharingan*) *Shinobu Harada (Post-Akkipuden) (Sharingan*, Mangekyo Sharingan*) *Sakuko Joi (Maiden's Anger Mode, Inner Sakuko Mode) *Menma (Vermillion Sharingan*, Black Kurama) **Costumes: Default/Masked *Mecha Naruto (Three-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha Kurama) *Young Sasuke Uchiha (Sharingan*, Curse Mark First Stage*, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Costumes: First Blue Shirt Outfit (Default)/Chunin Exams Sasuke/Hospital Outfit/Second Blue Shirt Outfit/No Headband *Sasuke Uchiha (Hebi) (Sharingan*, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Costumes: Black Hebi (Default)/White Hebi/Student Sasuke *Sasuke Uchiha (Taka) (Mangekyo Sharingan*, Susano'o) **Costumes: Five Kage Summit (Default)/Akatsuki/Road to Ninja/Kimono Outfit *Sasuke Uchiha (Elt. Mang. Sharingan) (Full Power Elt. Mang. Sharingan, Complete Susano'o) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Sasuke/Kimono Outfit/Napoleon Outfit *Sasuke Uchiha (Sage of Six Path's Power) (Indra's Rinnegan*, Winged Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Pre-Akkipuden) (Mangekyo Sharingan*, Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Post-Akkipuden) (Elt. Mang. Sharingan*, Complete Susano'o, Winged Susano'o) *Saskuto (Nine-Tails Sharingan Mode*, Tailed Beast Susano'o Mode, Six Paths' Mode) *Young Sakura Haruno (Maiden's Anger Mode, Inner Sakura Mode) **Costumes: Default/Second Outfit *Sakura Haruno (Shippuden) (Herculean Mode, Creation Rebirth*) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Medical Outfit/Student Sakura/Swimsuit/Hello Kitty! *Sakura Haruno (Akkipuden) (Herculean Mode, Creation Rebirth*) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden/Medical Outfit/Swimsuit/Hello Kitty! *Koichi (Sannin Mode, Sage Mode*) **Costumes: Default/Sannin Outfit *Owara (Sannin Mode) **Cosutmes: Default/Sannin Outfit *Rukia (Sannin Mode) **Costumes: Default/Sannin Outfit *Young Kakashi Hatake (White Fang Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan*, Mangekyo Sharingan*) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Akkipuden/Anbu Outfit *Sai (Shippuden) (Fast Writing Mode) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Anbu Outfit/Road to Ninja *Sai (Akkipuden) (Fast Writing Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post Akkipuden *Bo (Ink Mode) *Kata (Wood Style Mode) *Luca (Assassin Mode) *Yamato (Secret Wood Style Mode) **Costumes: Default/Anbu Outfit *Young Neji Hyuga (Byakugan*) *Neji Hyuga (Shippuden) (Byakugan*) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Road to Ninja *Young Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode*, Drunken Mode*) *Rock Lee (Shippuden) (Eight Gates Mode*) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden *Rock Lee (Akkipuden) (Eight Gates Mode*, Red Beast Mode*) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Neju Hyuga (Byakugan*) *Fist Jai (Eight Gates Mode*) *Ren Amano (Ninja Tool Mode) *Young Tenten (Ninja Tool Mode) *Tenten (Shippuden) (Ninja Tool Mode, Bashosen Mode) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Road to Ninja *Tenten (Akkipuden) (Bashosen Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Lua (Quick Style Mode) *Hiro Hiryuin (Spirit Bow Mode*) *Aki Izuki (Genjutsu Mode) *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode*, Red Beast Mode*) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Akkipuden/Nine-Tails Assault/Road to Ninja *Young Shikamaru Nara (Strategy Mode) **Costumes: Chunin Outfit (Default)/Genin Outfit *Shikamaru Nara (Shippuden) (Strategy Mode) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Road to Ninja *Shikamaru Nara (Akkipuden) (Strategy Mode, Flying Swallow Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Young Ino Yamanaka (Covered with Flowers Mode) **Costumes: Default/Long-Haired *Ino Yamanaka (Shippuden) (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Road to Ninja/Student Ino/Swimsuit *Ino Yamanaka (Akkipuden) (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden/Swimsuit *Young Choji Akimichi (Berserker Rage Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode*) *Choji Akimichi (Shippuden) (Expansion Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode*) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Road to Ninja *Choji Akimichi (Akkipuden) (Expansion Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode*) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Asuma Sarutobi (Edo Tensei) (Flying Swallow Mode) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive *Young Kiba Inuzuka (Food Pills Mode, Two-Headed Wolf) *Kiba Inuzuka (Shippuden) (Food Pills Mode, Two-Headed Wolf) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Road to Ninja *Kiba Inuzuka (Akkipuden) (Fang Mode, Two-Headed Wolf) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Young Shino Aburame (Beetle Mode) *Shino Aburame (Shippuden) (Beetle Mode) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Road to Ninja *Shino Aburame (Akkipuden) (Beetle Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Young Hinata Hyuga (Byakugan*) *Hinata Hyuga (Shippuden) (Twin Lion Fists Mode*) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Road to Ninja/Student Hinata/Swimsuit *Hinata Hyuga (Akkipuden) (Twin Lion Fists Mode*, Heavenly White Dance Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden/Swimsuit *Kino Inuzuka (Food Pills Mode) *Shibi Aburame (Beetle Mode) *Hinaka Hyuga (Byakugan*) *Kurenai Yui (Genjutsu Mode) *Young Konohamaru Sarutobi (Determination Mode) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Shippuden) (Determination Mode) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Akkipuden) ''(Determination Mode) *Iruka Umino (Strict Sensei Mode) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden *Danzo Shimura (Seal Release Mode) *Foo (Yamanaka Mode) *Torune (Poison Beetle Mode) *Hashirama Senju ''(Edo Tensei) (Wood Style Ninjutsu Mode, Sage Mode*) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive/Young Hashirama *Tobirama Senju (Edo Tensei) (Water Style Ninjutsu Mode) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Edo Tensei) (Hokage Mode) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive/Young Hiruzen *Minato Namikaze (Yellow Flash Mode) **Costumes: Hokage Outfit (Default)/Flak Jacket *Minato Namikaze (Edo Tensei) (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*, Yang Kurama Mode) **Costumes: Default/One-Armed Minato *Kushina Uzumaki (Red Habareno Mode) **Costumes: Default/Road to Ninja *Tsunade (Summoning: Katsuyu, Creation Rebirth*, Sage Mode*) **Costumes: Default/No Jacket/Hokage Hat/Sannin Era/Swimsuit *Shizune (Medical Mode) **Costumes: Default/Flak Jacket *Anko Mitarashi (Curse Mark Mode) *Yuago Uzuki (Anbu Mode) **Costumes: Default/Anbu Mask *Jiraiya (Summoning: Gamabunta, Sage Mode*) **Costumes: Default/Sannin Era/Young Jiraiya *Young Garra of the Sand (Brutal Sand Mode, Possession Mode*, Shukaku) **Costumes: Second Outfit (Default)/First Outfit *Kazekage Garra (Shippuden) (Kazekage Mode) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Five Kage Summit/Kazekage Hat *Kazekage Garra (Akkipuden) (Kazekage Mode, One-Tail Form) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden/Kazekage Hat *Young Temari (Wind Covered Mode) **Costumes: Second Outfit (Default)/First Outfit *Temari (Shippuden) (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Five Kage Summit/Swimsuit *Temari (Akkipuden) (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden/Swimsuit *Young Kankuro (Puppet Mode) **Costumes: Second Outfit (Default)/First Outfit *Kankuro (Shippuden) (Salamander Puppet, Sasori Puppet*) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Five Kage Summit *Kankuro (Akkipuden) (Tarantula Puppet, Sasori Puppet*) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Gurra (Burtal Sand Mode, Possession Mode*) *Shun (Wind Covered Mode) *Penma (White Ant Puppet) *Baki (Wind Sword Mode) **Costumes: Allied Shinobi Forces (Default)/Early Shippuden/Akkipuden *Chiyo (Edo Tensei) (Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets*) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive *Killer Bee (Eight Swords) (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 1*, Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2) *Killer Bee (Samehada) (Eight-Tails Form) *Killer Ant (Seven Swords) ''(Seven-Tails Cloak: Version 1*, Seven-Tails Cloak: Version 2) *Killer Ant ''(Fangs) (Seven-Tails Form) *Mo (Blue Lightning Mode) *Runo (Medical Mode) *Raikage: Ay (Raikage Mode) **Costumes: Default/No Robe/Raikage Hat *Darui (Black Lightning Mode) *Cee (Medical Mode) *Omoi (Cloud Style Mode) *Karui (Cloud Style Mode) *Samui (Cloud Style Mode) *Atsui (Cloud Style Mode) *Tsuchikage: Ohnoki (Tsuchikage Mode) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Ohnoki/Past/Tsuchikage Hat *Kurotsuchi (Corrosion Style Mode) *Akatsuchi (Earth Golem Mode) *Kitsuchi (Leadership Mode) *Mira Karuka (Rock Armor Mode) *Leon Kazami (Claw Mode, Two-Tails Cloak: Version 1*, Two-Tails Cloak: Version 2) *Maru Kuso (Sky Attack Mode) *Aguma Lo (Iron Fist Mode, Five-Tails Cloak: Version 1, Five-Tails Cloak: Version 2) *Mizukage: Mei Terumi (Mizukage Mode) **Costumes: Default/Mizukage Hat/Swimsuit *Ao (Byakugan) *Chojuro (Swordsman Mode) *Hart Renkei (Three-Tails Cloak: Version 1*, Three-Tails Cloak: Version 2) **Costumes: Default/Young Hart *Kenta Orotori (Ice Sword Mode) *Yuki Onozaki (Tactician Mode) *Kotori Tasuko (Mist Mode, Six-Tails Cloak: Version 1*, Six-Tails Cloak: Version 2) *Mifune (Samurai Mode) *Hamato (Bushido Mode) *Indra Otsusuki (Susano'o) *Ashura Otsusuki (Sage Mode) *Hagoromo Otsusuki (Sage of the Six Paths Mode) *Orochimaru (Summoning: Manda, White Snake Mode) **Costumes: Default/Sannin Era/Sealed Orochimaru/Akatsuki *Kabuto Yakushi (Super Recovery Mode, Chakra Scapel Mode, Orochimaru Possession Mode*) **Costumes: Default/Konoah Headband/Sound Headband *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) (Snake Mode, Dragon Sage Mode*) **Costumes: Default/No Hood *Jirobo (Edo Tensei) (Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Kidomaru (Edo Tensei) (Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Sakon & Ukon (Edo Tensei) (Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Tayuya (Edo Tensei) (Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Kimimaro (Edo Tensei) (Curse Mark Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Shippuden) (Water Arm Mode, Water Beast Mode) **Costumes: Default/Akatsuki *Suigetsu Hozuki (Akkipuden) (Water Arm Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Karin (Shippuden) (Angry Mode/Attraction Mode vs. Sasuke) **Costumes: Default/Akatsuki *Karin (Akkipuden) (Angry Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Jugo (Shippuden) (Berserker Mode, Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Costumes: Default/Akatsuki *Jugo (Akkipuden) (Curse Mark Second Stage*) **Costumes: Pre-Akkipuden (Default)/Post-Akkipuden *Shisui Uchiha (Sharingan*, Susano'o) *Itachi Uchiha (Akatsuki) (Tsukyomi, Susano'o) **Costumes: Default/No Robe/Straw Hat/Anbu Outfit *Itachi Uchiha (Edo Tensei) (Susano'o) **Costumes: Default/Akatsuki *Kisame Hoshigake (Samehada Mode, Samehada Fusion*) **Costumes: Default/Straw Hat/Pre-Akatsuki *Deidara (Edo Tensei) (Sky Attack Mode, C2 Dragon Mode) **Costumes: Default/Straw Hat/No Robe/Pre-Akatsuki *Sasori (Hiruko Puppet) (Poison Neddle Mode) **Costumes: Default/Straw Hat *Sasori of the Red Sand (Edo Tensei) (Human Puppet Mode*) **Costumes: Default/Pre-Akatsuki *Hidan (Jashin Ritual*) **Costumes: Default/Chikara Hidan/Pre-Akatsuki *Kakuzu (Edo Tensei) (Four Hearts*) **Costumes: Default/Pre-Akatsuki *Konan (Angel Mode) **Costumes: Default/Swimsuit *Pain (God Mode) **Costumes: Deva Path (Default)/Asura/Human/Animal/Preta/Naraka/Yahiko/Torn Cloak *Nagato (Edo Tensei) (Six Paths Mode) **Costumes: Default/Akatsuki History/Young Nagato *Young Obito Uchiha (Sharingan) **Costumes: Default/Long-Haired Obito/White Zetsu Tobi *Obito Uchiha (Masked Man) (Sharingan*) *Obito Uchiha (Tobi) (Sharingan*) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Tobi *Obito Uchiha (Fourth Shinobi World War) (Chaos Eyes Mode*, Statue of the Outer Path) **Costumes: Default/Masked/Uchiha Massacre Outfit *Obito Uchiha (Ten-Tails' Jinchuuriki) (Sage of Six Paths Mode) *Obito Uchiha (Bonded to Black Zetsu) (Kamui Mode) *Zetsu (100,000 Zetsu Army) *Spiral Zetsu (Summoning: Gedo Statue) *Yugito Nii (Edo Tensei) (Two-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Two-Tails Form) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive *Yagura (Edo Tensei) (Three-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Three-Tails Form) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive *Roshi (Edo Tensei) (Four-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Four-Tails Form) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive *Han (Edo Tensei) (Five-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Five-Tails Form) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive *Utakata (Edo Tensei) (Six-Tails Cloak, Version 2, Six-Tails Form) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive *Fuu (Edo Tensei) (Seven-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Seven-Tails Form) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive *The Second Tsuchikage (Edo Tensei) (Tsuchikage Mode) *The Fourth Kazekage (Edo Tensei) (Kazekage Mode) *The Second Mizukage (Edo Tensei) (Mizukage Mode) *The Third Raikage (Edo Tensei) (Raikage Mode) *Pakkura (Edo Tensei) (Scorch Style Mode) *Hanzo of the Salamander (Edo Tensei) (Salamander Mode) *Ginkaku (Edo Tensei) (Four-Tailed Form*) *Kinkaku (Edo Tensei) (Four-Tailed Form*) *Jinin Akebino (Edo Tensei) (Silent Killing Mode) *Ameyuri Ringo (Edo Tensei) (Silent Killing Mode) *Kushimaru Kuriarare (Edo Tensei) (Silent Killing Mode) *Mangetsu Hozuki (Edo Tensei) (Silent Killing Mode) *Jinpachi Munashi (Edo Tensei) (Silent Killing Mode) *Fuguki Suikazan (Edo Tensei) (Silent Killing Mode) *Zabuza Momochi (Edo Tensei) (Demon of the Mist Mode) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive/Original Outfit *Haku (Edo Tensei) (Ice Mode) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive/Masked *Madara Uchiha (Summoning: Nine-Tailed Fox, Susano'o Armor Nine-Tails) **Costumes: Default/Young Madara/Iznua Uchiha *Madara Uchiha (Edo Tensei) (Rinnegan*, Ultimate Susano'o) **Costumes: Edo Tensei (Default)/Alive/Young Madara/Iznua Uchiha *Madara Uchiha (Restored to Life) (Rinnegan*, Ten-Tails' Jinchuuriki*, Infinite Tsukyomi Mode) *Kaguya Otsusuki (Infinite Eyes Mode) *Owari (Kihei) (Sharingan*, Mangekyo Sharingan*) **Costumes: Default/Masked/Battle-Damaged Owari *Owari (Rinnegan) (Chaos Eyes Mode, Statue of the Outer Path) **Costumes: Default/Masked/Battle-Damaged Owari/Cloaked *Owari (Dark Nine-Tails' Jinchuuriki) (Rinnegan*, Dark Nine-Tails Cloak: Version 1*, Dark Nine-Tails Cloak: Version 2*, Dark Kurama Mode) *Shi (Crystal Armor Mode*, Crystal Dragon Mode) **Costumes: Default/Straw Hat *Yakubyo (Wind Style Ninjutsu) *Senso (Earth Style Ninjutus) *Kikin (Lighting Style Ninjutsu) *Fuda (Water Style Ninujutsu) *Chira (Fire Style Ninjutsu) *Hoda (Werewolf Form*) *Gia (Eight Puppet Dance*) *Hiro Kusaka (Ice Blade Mode*, Ice Dragon Mode*) **Costumes: Default/Young Kusaka *Bojack (Full Power*) *Zaya (Space Pirate Mode) Dragon Ball Characters Contains 60 characters, including alternated versions of certain characters. Contains the same settings from the Playable Characters. *Android 13 (Fusion 13*) *Android 16 (Android Mode) *Android 17 (Android Mode, Super 17*) *Android 18 (Android Mode) **Costumes: First Outfit (Default)/Second Outfit/Battle-Damaged 18/Buu Saga *Android 19 (Energy Absorption Mode) *Dr. Gero (Energy Absorption Mode) *Bardock (Great Ape Bardock, Super Saiyan*) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Bardock *Beerus (God of Destruction Mode) *Bojack (Full Power*) *Broly (Super Saiyan) (Legendary Super Saiyan*) *Burter (Burter Fighting Pose) *Cell (Imperfect Form) (Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form*, Super Perfect Cell) *Cell Jr. (Mocking Mode) *Cooler (Final Form*) *Cui (Full Burst Mode) *Dabura (King of Darkness Mode) *Dodoria (Full Power Mode) *Frieza (First Form) (Second Form, Third Form, Final Form*, Full Power) *Ginyu (Ginyu Fighting Pose, Ginyu Goku*) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) (Ultimate Fusion Mode) *Gohan (Adolescent) (Super Saiyan*, Elder Kai Potential Unlock*) **Costumes: Default/Saiyaman Outfit/Goku Costume/Future Gohan/GT *Goku (Kaioken*, Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2*, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God*) **Costumes: Default/First Outfit/Second Outfit/Battle-Damaged Goku/Halo/Saiyan Armor/Yardradian Outfit/Sage Naruto Costume *Goku (GT) ''(Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4*) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Goku *Goten ''(Kid) ''(Super Saiyan*) *Goten ''(GT) (Super Saiyan*) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan) (Super Saiyan 3*) *Guldo (Guldo Fighting Pose) *Hatchiyack (Giant Form) *Jeice (Jeice Fighting Pose) *Kid Buu (Majin Mode) *Kid Gohan (Potential Mode) **Costumes: Default/Short-Haired Gohan/Saiyan Armor *Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan*) *Krillin (Potential Mode) **Costumes: Second Outfit (Default)/First Outfit/Saiyan Armor/Buu Saga Outfit *Majin Buu (Regeneration Mode) *Majin Vegeta (Majin Awakening) *Meta-Cooler (Metal Recovery Mode) *Nappa (Saiyan Mode, Great Ape) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Nappa *Pan (Determination Mode) *Piccolo (Namekian Mode, Fused w/Kami*) **Costumes: Default/Namekian Robe/Battle-Damaged Piccolo/Nail *Raditz (Saiyan Mode, Great Ape) *Recoome (Recoome Fighting Pose) *Saibaman (Saibaman Army) *Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed*) *Super Gogeta (Fusion Mode) *Super Janemba (Hell Mode) *Super Vegito (Potara Mode) *Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron*) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2*) **Costumes: Default/Battle-Damaged Gohan/Saiyan Armor *Tien (Earthling Mode) **Costumes: Second Outfit (Default)/First Outfit/Buu Saga Outfit *Turles (Fruit of the Tree of Might Mode) *Trunks (Super Saiyan*, Super Trunks*) **Costumes: Sword (Default)/No Jacket/Saiyan Armor/GT *Uub (Majuub*) *Vegeta (Great Ape, Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2*) **Costumes: Saiyan Armor (Default)/Second Outfit/Scouter/Without Scouter/Halo *Vegeta (Baby) (Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2*, Great Ape Baby) *Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 4*) **Costumes: Default/Second Outfit/Battle-Damaged Vegeta *Videl (Fighting Spirit Mode) **Costumes: Default/Original Outfit/Second Outfit *Whis (Assissant Mode) *Yamcha (Earthling Mode) **Costumes: Short-Haired Yamcha (Default)/Long-Haired Yamcha/Buu Saga Outfit *Zangya (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Zarbon (Monster Zarbon*) Bleach Characters Contains 60 characters, including alternated versions of certain characters. Contains the same settings from the Playable Characters. *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion*) *Arturo Plateado (Arrancar Mode) *Baraggan Louisenbarrin (Resurreccion*) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai*) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip *Coyote Starrk (Resurreccion*) *Dark Rukia (Hollow Scythe*) *Ganju Shiba (Shiba Clan Mode) *Gin Ichimaru (Bankai*) *Giriko Kutsuzawa (Fullbring*) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (Second Resurreccion*) *Hachigen Ushōda (Visored Mode) *Hanataro Yamada (Soul Reaper Mode) *Hiyori Sarugaki (Hollow Mode) *Hollow Ichigo (Full Hollow Mode) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai*, Full Hollowfication*, Final Getsuga Tensho) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip/School Uniform/Skull-clad/Visored-Trained/Fullbring *Ichigo Kurosaki (Skullclad) (Hellverse Mode) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai*) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip/School Outfit *Jackie Tristan (Fullbring*) *Jushiro Ukitake (Shikai*) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Full-Power) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip *Kensei Muguruma (Bankai*) *Kisuke Urahara (Shikai*) **Costumes: Default/Captain Outfit *Kokuto (Vengeance Mode) *Kugo Ginjo (Fullbring*, Bankai*) *Lisa Yadōmaru (Shikai*) *Love Aikawa (Shikai*) *Luppi Antenor (Resurreccion*) *Mashiro Kuna (Hollow Mode) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai) **Costumes: Default/Original Outfit *Moe Shisishigawara (Fullbring*) *Momo Hinamori (Soul Reaper Mode) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Resurreccion*) *Nnoitora Gilga (Second Resurreccion*) *Orihime Inoue (Healing Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip/School Outfit/Hueco Mundo Outfit/Swimsuit *Rangiku Matsumoto (Soul Reaper Mode) **Costumes: Default/School Outfit *Renji Abarai (Bankai*) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip/School Outfit/Regai *Riruka Dokugamine (Fullbring*) *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Bankai*) *Rukia Kuchiki (White Dance Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip/School Outfit/Swimsuit *Sajin Komamura (Bankai) *Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mode) *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai (Head Captain Mode) **Costumes: Default/No Robe *Shukuro Tsukishima (Fullbring*) *Shunsui Kyoraku (Soul Reaper Mode) *Soi-Fon (Assassin Mode) **Costumes: Default/Captain Outfit *Sojiro Kusaka (Ice Dragon Form) *Sosuke Aizen (Second Transformation*, Final Transformation*) *Szayelaporro Grantz (Resurreccion*) *Tier Harribel (Resurreccion*) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai*) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip/School Outfit *Ulquiorra Cifer (Second Resurreccion*) *Uryu Ishida (Quincy Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip/School Outfit *Yachiru Kusajishi (Soul Reaper Mode) *Yammy Riyalgo (Second Resurreccion*) *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (El Armor Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip (Default)/Post-Timeskip/School Outfit *Yoruichi Shihoin (Armored Mode*) **Costumes: Default/Captain Outfit *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Fullbring*) *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Soul Reaper Mode) **Costumes: Default/School Outfit *Zangetsu (Tensa Zangetsu*) *Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion*) Guest Characters Includes some guest characters from several game series. *Cole McGrath (Ionic Overcharge) **Costumes: Default/Kessler/Courier Outfit *Ezio Auditore da Frianze (Assassin Mode) *Evil Cole McGrath (Beast Cole) **Costumes: Default/Reaper Cole/Vampire Cole *Lars Alexandersson (Lightning Mode) **Costumes: Default/Tekken 6 *Monkey D. Luffy (Gear Second) **Costumes: Default/Strong World/Pre-Timeskip *Shadow the Hedgehog **Costumes: Default/Riders/Super Shadow DLC Characters *Broly (Super Saiyan 3) (Rage Mode) *Guren (Crystal Style Mode) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) (Saiyan Pride Mode) Team Ultimate Jutsu This contains a list of characters who are compatible with each other to perform Team Ultimate Jutsu. (Note: For Ultimate Jutsu Types only!) Naruto * Dragon Ball * Bleach * Playable Stages *Hidden Leaf Village (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Ruined, Reconstruction, Early, Shippuden) *Training Field (Day, Evening) *Hokage's Mansion Rooftop *Hidden Leaf Hospital Rooftop *Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) *Forest of Death *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Sasuke's Training Cliff *Five Kage Summit Hall *Great Naruto Bridge *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Akatsuki Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Deidara's Hideout *The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Forest of Dead Trees *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *Chunin Exams Stadium *Chunin Exams Preliminary Stage *Top of Lookout Tower *Final Valley (Sunny, Rainy) *Samurai Bridge (Upper, River) *Land of Iron *Storm Cloud Ravine *Mountains' Graveyard *Site of Planetary Devastation *Five-Seal Barrier Cliff *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village (Day, Night) *Hidden Cloud Village *Hidden Stone Village *Hidden Mist Village *Tanzaku Town *Tanzaku Town Outskirts *Tanzaku Inn *Mount Myoboku *Turtle Island *Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) *Tailed Beast Ruins *Chamber of the Nine-Tails *Great Ninja War Battlefield (Day, Night, Awakening Only: Battlefield of Lava) *War Zone *Kabuto's Hideout *Kamui's Dimension *Kihei's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Shinobi World Tournament Dragon Ball Stages *Big Gete Star *Cell Games Arena *Destroyed City (Day, Evening, Night, Ruins) *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Hell *Islands *Mountains (Day, Evening, Night) *Plains (Day, Evening, Night) *Planet Namek (Plains, Wasteland, Ruins) *Planet Tarble (Normal, Ruins) *Supreme Kai's World *Wastelands (Day, Evening, Night) *World Tournament Bleach Stages *Deserts *Fake Karakura Town *Hell (Normal, Destroyed) *Heueco Mundo (Day, Evening, Night) *Karakura High School *Karakura Town (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed) *Karakura Outskirts *Karakura Park (Day, Night) *Mountains Terrain (Day, Evening, Night) *Soul Society (Day, Evening, Night) *Ulquiorra's Castle *Xcution HQ Guest Stages *Alabasta (One Piece) *New Marais (InFamous) DLC Stages * Teams *"Best Friends" (Naruto and Sasuke) *Leaf Peers (Akkipuden) (Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo) *Leaf Peers (Shippuden) (Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Sasuke) *Team Ichigo (Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad and Orihime) *Team Naruto (Naruto, Gingka, Shinobu and Sakuko) *Team Seven (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi) *Z-Fighters (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Trunks, Goten, Kid Trunks, Android 18, Videl, Uub, Pan) Boss Battles Part I (Boyhood) *Hashirama vs Madara *The Third Hokage & Konoha vs The Nine-Tails *Minato vs The Masked Man *Team 7 vs Kakashi *Naruto & Sasuke vs Haku *Naruto vs Gamabunta *The Third Hokage vs Orochimaru *Naruto vs Gaara *Tsunade vs Orochimaru & Manda *Gaara & Rock Lee vs Kimimaro *Naruto vs Sasuke (Final Valley) Part II (Shippuden First-Half) *Naruto & Sakura vs Kakashi *Gaara vs Deidara *Sakura & Chiyo vs Sasori *Naruto vs Orochimaru *Naruto, Sakura & Sai vs Sasuke (Orochimaru's Hideout) *Naruto vs Kakuzu *Jiraiya vs Pain *Sasuke vs Itachi *Sasuke vs Killer Bee *Naruto vs Pain Part III (Shippuden Second-Half) *Sasuke vs Danzo *Naruto vs Sasuke (Samurai Bridge) *Konan vs Tobi *Naruto & Kushina vs The Nine-Tails *Might Guy vs Kisame *Third Company vs Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist *Darui vs Kinkaku & Ginkaku *Choji vs the Gedo Mazou Statue *Naruto & Fourth Company vs Past Kage *Five Kage vs Madara *Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi and Guy vs Tobi & The Jinchuriki *Sasuke and Itachi vs Kabuto *Hashirama vs Madara (Flashback) *Naruto and Allied Shinobi Forces vs Obito, Madara and the Ten-Tails *Team Seven and Allied Shinobi Forces vs the Ten-Tails *Kakashi vs Obito *Naruto, Minato (Edo Tensei), Sasuke, and Tobirama (Edo Tensei) ''vs Obito Uchiha ''(Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails) *Might Guy'', Kakashi, Rock Lee, Minato ''(Edo Tensei) ''and Garra vs Madara ''(Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails) *Naruto (Sage of Six Path's Power) ''& Sasuke ''(Sage of Six Path's Power) ''vs Madara ''(Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails) *Naruto & Sasuke vs Kaguya Part IV (Pre-Akkipuden) *Naruto vs Gamabunta *Naruto and Sasuke vs Owari *Team Naruto vs Naruto *Gingka and Shinobu vs The Sound Four *Naruto vs Orochimaru *Gingka and Killer Ant vs Gurra *Naruto Akkipuden The Movie 1: Hart, Naruto and Kenta vs Kusaka *Naruto Akkipuden The Movie 2: Team Naruto and Team Bee vs Bojack and Zaya *Naruto Akkipuden The Movie 3: Part V (Post-Akkipuden) * Dragon Ball *Bardock vs Frieza *Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz *Goku, Krillin and Kid Gohan vs Vegeta *Vegeta, Krillin, Kid Gohan and Piccolo vs Frieza *Goku vs Frieza (Round 1) *Goku vs Frieza (Round 2) *Gohan (Adolescent) and Future Trunks vs Android 17 & 18 *Teen Gohan vs Perfect Cell *Goku vs Majin Vegeta *Gotenks vs Super Buu *Goku, Vegeta and Majin Buu vs Kid Buu *Goku (GT) and Uub vs Baby Vegeta *Goku (GT) vs Super 17 *Goku (GT) and Vegeta (GT) vs Omega Shenron (First-Half)/Gogeta vs Omega Shenron (Second-Half) *Gohan (GT), Trunks (GT), Goten (GT), Vegeta (GT) and Goku (GT) vs Omega Shenron *Dragon Ball Z: Movie 5: Goku vs Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: Movie 6: Goku and Vegeta vs Meta-Cooler Core *Dragon Ball Z: Movie 7: Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo vs Android 13 *Dragon Ball Z: Movie 8: Goku, Trunks, Teen Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta vs Broly *Dragon Ball Z Special: Goku, Vegeta, Teen Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo vs Hatciyack *Dragon Ball Z: Movie 9: Teen Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo and Krillin vs Bojack and Zangya *Dragon Ball Z: Movie 10: Goten, Kid Trunks and Gohan (Adolescent) vs Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Movie 12: Goku vs Janemba (First-Half)/Goku, Vegeta & Super Gogeta vs Super Janemba (Second-Half) *Dragon Ball Z: Movie 13: Goku vs Hirudengar *Dragon Ball Z: Movie 14: Goku vs Beerus Bleach *Ichigo vs Giant Hollow *Ichigo vs Renji (Round 1) *Uryu vs Kurotsuchi *Ichigo vs Renji (Round 2) *Ichigo vs Byakuya *Ichigo vs Grimmjow (Round 1) *Rukia vs Aaroniero *Ichigo vs Grimmjow (Round 2) *Nelliel vs Nnoitora (First Half)/Kenpachi vs Nnoitora (Second Half) *Ichigo vs Ulquiorra *Byakuya & Kenpachi vs Yammy *Toshiro vs Harribel *Soi-Fon vs Barragan *Shunsui & Ukitake vs Starrk *Yoruichi & Kisuke vs Aizen *Ichigo vs Aizen *Ichigo and Ginjo vs Tsukishima *Ikkaku vs Moe *Byakuya vs Tsukishima *Rukia vs Riruka *Ichigo and Uryu vs Ginjo *Bleach Movie 2: Toshiro and Ichigo vs Kusaka *Bleach Movie 3: Ichigo vs Dark Rukia *Bleach Movie 4: Ichigo vs Kokuto Enemies (Naruto) *Bandits *Wild Animals *Hollow Ninja *Sound Ninja *Samurai *White Zetsu Army *Allied Shinobi Trainees *Kihei Ninja Enemies (Dragon Ball Z) *Policemen *Saiyan Warriors *Namekian Warriors *Wild Animals *Saibamen *Frieza Soldiers *Android Models *Cell Jr. *Majin Warriors Enemies (Bleach) *Soul Reapers *Hollows *Arranchars *Fullbringers *Sineers Game Modes *Legends Mode (Story: Naruto Akkipuden) *Master Mode (Story: Naruto Shippuden) *Ultimate Heroes Mode (Story: Naruto) *Dragon Ball Road (Dragon Ball) *Bleach Road (Bleach) *Online Battle *Free Battle **Vs Battle **Survival **Tournament **Mob Battle **Practice *Minigames *Settings Bento List * Ninja Tool List *Bomb Ball *Book of the Mind's Eye *Burst Kunai *Chakra Recovery Elixer *Chakra Recovery Potion *Food Pill *Frog Pill *Kunai Rain *Ointment *Paper Bomb *Shot Run Pill *Toad Oil *Tortoishell Pill Trophies/Achivements Development Music * Voice Cast (Japanese) *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki, Menma, Dark Naruto, Mecha-Naruto, Naruske (w/Noriaki Sugiyama), Saskuto (w/Noriaki Sugiyama) *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo *Masako Nozawa - Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Bardock, Vegito (w/Ryo Horikawa), Gogeta (w/Ryo Horikawa) *Naoya Uchida - Adult Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Uryu Ishida, Naruske (w/Junko Takeuchi), Saskuto (w/Junko Takeuchi) *Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta, Vegito (w/Masako Nozawa), Gogeta (w/Masako Nozawa) *Ryusei Nakao - Frieza, Cooler *Toshiro Furukawa - Piccolo Voice Cast (English) *Barbara Goodson - Chiyo *Barbara Manamolo - Sakuko Joi *Brian Donavan - Rock Lee *Catero Colbert - Killer Bee *Chris Edgerly - Hidan *Chris Rager - Hercule *Christopher Ayres - Frieza *Christopher Jacot - Shinobu Harada *Chistopher Sabat - Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito (w/Sean Schemmel), Gogeta (w/Sean Schemmel) *Colleen Clickenbeard - Son Gohan (Kid/Teen), Android 18, Monkey D. Luffy *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha, The Fourth Kazekage *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Lodge - Jiraiya *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Debi Mae West - The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro, Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara *Elise Baughman - Pan *Eric Ladin - Cole McGrath *Eric Vale - Trunks (Teen/GT) *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu *Henry Dittman - Kabuto Yakushi *Jamie Simone - Akamaru *Jamieson Price - The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju, Chad Sado *Jason Griffith - Gingka Kurogane *J.B. Blanc - Pakkun, Hiruko *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo, Sasori, The Fourth Mizukage: Yagura *Josh Martin - Majin Buu, Kid Buu *Justin Cook - Raditz, Cell Jr., Super Buu *Kara Edwards - Son Goten, Videl *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hoshigake *Kyle Herbert - Kiba Inuzuka, Akatsuchi, Son Gohan (Adolescent), Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Kushina Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi, Mabui, Kid Trunks, Tier Harribell, Hiyori Sarugaki *Liam O'Brian - The Fourth Kazekage: Garra of the Desert, Jushiro Ukitake *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki, Menma, Dark Naruto, Mecha-Naruto, Naruske (w/Yuri Lowenthal), Saskuto (w/Yuri Lowenthal) *Marc Thompson - Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Kurenai Yui, The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui *Matthew Mercer - Shukuro Tsukishima, Shisui Uchiha *Megan Hollingshead - Shizune *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchki *Mike McFarland - Baby Vegeta *Neil Kaplan - Adult Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Owari *Ogie Banks - Darui *Patrick Setiz - Han, Kenpachi Zaraki *Paul St. Peter - The Nine-Tailed Fox: Kurama *Peter Lurie - The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju, Kidomaru *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara, Ezio Auditore da Frianze *Quinton Flynn - Iruka Umino *Sam Riegel - Baki, Roshi *Sean Schemmel - Son Goku, Vegito (w/Christopher Sabat), Gogeta (w/Christopher Sabat) *Skip Stellrecht - Might Guy *Sonny Strait - Krillin, Bardock *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara, Orihime Inoue *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki, Ao *Steve Kramer - The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi *Steve Stanley - Neji Huyga, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Susan Dalian - Haku, Yuago Uzuki *Tara Platt - Temari *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Travis Willingham - Jugo, Zetsu, Cell, Love Aikawa, Kokuto, Kugo Ginjo *Troy Baker - Yamato, Pain *Wally Wingert - Aoba Yamashiro, Renji Abarai *William Frederick Knight - Danzo Shimura *Vic Mignogna - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha, Broly, Ikkaku Madarame *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha, Naruske (w/Maile Flanagan), Saskuto (w/Maile Flanagan) Crew * Category:Naruto Category:Shonen Jump Category:Anime Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Bleach